


Just another Saturday

by Pixierain1283



Series: 24 Leben später [21]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, I will not apologize for this, Jealousy, Mad Jealousy, Toxic Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships, taylor swift mentioned again
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixierain1283/pseuds/Pixierain1283
Summary: Wenn ein kleiner Streit eskaliert.Oder:Adora + Catra - Therapie = Das hier.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: 24 Leben später [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557844
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Just another Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> Türchen Nr. 20

“Es tut mir leid, ich werde in Zukunft Taylor Swift respektieren.” Genervt verdrehte Catra die Augen und sah zu der Blonden neben ihr auf dem Sofa. Sie streckte den Arm über die Rücklehne und bedeutete ihr mit einem kleinen Wink sich wieder anzukuscheln. Doch Adora machte keinerlei Anstalten, hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. “Verdammt, du sollst mich respektieren! Ständig machst du dich lustig über die Dinge, die ich gut finde, aber wehe mir, ich vertue mich mit deinen Sachen. Ich war mit dir in allen Marvelfilmen! Dabei steh ich nicht mal auf Superhelden. Du hingegen kannst auf Netflix nicht mal meine Serie mit mir gucken.” Beleidigt drehte sie sich weg.

Catra legte den Kopf in den Nacken und atmete hörbar aus. Geht das wieder los… “She Ra ist halt verdammt albern...”

Das brachte das Fass für Adora zum Überlaufen. “Na und? Vielleicht ist dann auch unsere Beziehung total albern für dich. Was hab ich mir nur gedacht.” Wütend stand sie von der Couch auf und stürmte in den Hausflur.

Catra sah ihr verständnislos nach, bevor sie ihr folgte und sich in den Türrahmen des Wohnzimmers lehnte. Von dort aus konnte sie Adora beobachten, die vor der Garderobe stand. Hastig zog sie sich Schuhe an und streifte ihre Jacke über. “Willst du jetzt einfach abhauen?”, fragte Catra emotionslos, woraufhin Adora ihr nur einen scharfen Blick zuwarf. Hektisch griff sie nach ihren Schlüsseln. Bevor sie die Türklinke drücken konnte, stand Catra schon neben ihr, hielt sie am Arm fest.

“Catra, lass mich.”

“Wo willst du hin, hm?” Brennende Eifersucht stieg in Catra auf und zeigte ihre hässliche Fratze. “Zu deiner Glitzerfreundin?” 

“Verdammt, zum letzten Mal, sie heißt Glimmer! Und es geht dich gar nichts an, wo ich hingehe!” Wütend riss Adora sich los.

“Hast du was mit ihr?” Catras Frage traf Adora wie ein Schlag. “Bitte was.”, brachte sie nur verständnislos hervor. Catras Stimme hingegen schraubte sich eine Oktave höher. “Du hast mich schon verstanden! Ich seh doch, wie sie dich ansieht! Hältst du mich für naiv?” Bitterkeit lag in Catras Stimme, ihre Augen hatten einen wilden Ausdruck angenommen. “Wie kannst du es wagen, mir so etwas zu unterstellen!”, erwiderte Adora persönlich angegriffen. Catra wiederum schlang die Arme um sie, erzwang einen harten Kuss. Die Attacke kam für Adora völlig unerwartet. Sie hatte ihre Freundin nie so erlebt. “Besorgt sie es dir besser als ich, hm?” Der kalte Ton in Catras Stimme machte Adora Angst, sie versuchte, sich loszureißen. “Lass mich los!” Aber Catras Hände krallten sich nur fester in sie. “Na los, erzähl’s mir! Kennt sie dich so wie ich? Macht sie dich genauso scharf?” Unerbittlich wanderten Catras Hände über Adoras Körper. “Catra!”, protestierte Adora und stieß sie von sich. Doch Catra hörte nicht auf, konnte nicht. “Lässt sie dich zappeln, bis du nur noch bettelst, von ihr gefickt zu werden?”

Ein lautes Klatschen unterbrach sie endlich. Adoras Hand kribbelte warm nach. Catra drehte den Kopf wieder zu Adora, einen Abdruck in rot auf der Wange. Ungläubig starrte sie Adora an. Die Stille vibrierte zwischen ihnen in der Luft, bis Catra die Stimme erhob. “Geh.”

Adora konnte nicht fassen, was eben geschehen war, sah zwischen Catra und ihrer Hand hin und her.

“GEH!”, brüllte Catra sie an. Den Tränen nahe öffnete Adora die Tür und knallte sie hinter sich zu, rannte das Treppenhaus hinab.

Mitgenommen fuhr sich Catra durch die Haare, trat wütend gegen das Schuhregal. Heiße Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg an die Oberfläche und Catra entfuhr ein Schrei der Wut. Sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, ständig drehten sich Bilder in ihrem Kopf, die sie zu verfolgen schienen. Wie Adora mit Glimmer lachte und Glimmer sie im Anschluss anhimmelte. Situationen, in denen sie von Glimmer einen bösen Blick geerntet hatte, wenn sie Adora küsste. Dunklere falsche Bilder mischten sich dazu. Wie Adora Glimmer an sich zog und grinste, bevor sie sich zu ihr runter beugte um sie zu küssen. Glimmer, die Adoras Bluse aufknöpfte und vor ihr auf die Knie ging, auf ihrem Bauchnabel küsste. Adora, die genüsslich den Kopf in den Nacken legte. Es machte Catra wahnsinnig. Sie wusste nicht, wohin mit sich, also setzte sie sich in den Flur mit dem Blick zur Tür. Irgendwann musste Adora ja wiederkommen. Dann konnte sie sich auf ein Donnerwetter gefasst machen. 

***

Dösend saß Catra im Flur. Die Sonne war längst wieder aufgegangen. Tiefe Augenringe unterlegten ihre Augen, doch sie weigerte sich einzuschlafen. Gerade, als ihr wieder die Augen zufallen wollten und ihr Kopf nach vorne sackte, hörte sie ein leises Klimpern. Dann ein metallisches Klacken und die Haustür, die sich langsam öffnete. Leise versuchte Adora, sich hinein zu schleichen. Als sie Catra am Boden sitzen sah, erschrak sie kurz, bevor sich ihre Miene abweisend verhärtete. 

“Wo warst du.”, fragte Catra kalt.

Stoisch sah Adora sie an, bevor sie sich in aller Seelenruhe der Garderobe zuwandt.

“Wo. Warst. Du.” Catra rappelte sich auf, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Adora schwieg.

“Wo warst du.”, wiederholte Catra. 

In aller Ruhe zog Adora ihre Jacke aus, hängte sie an einen der Kleiderhaken. “Lass uns nicht darüber reden.”

“Wo warst du. Hm? Wo warst du? Wo?” Unberührt von Catras scharfen Fragen zog Adora ihre Schuhe aus und stellte sie in das leicht schräg stehende Schuhregal stellte, bevor sie es gerade rückte. Catra hasste es, wenn Adora sich so Konversationen verweigerte. Ihre Wut überwältigte sie und sie packte Adora am Kragen, zog sie zu sich hoch. “Wo warst du? Verdammt, rede mit mir!” Als darauf weitere Stille folgte, hielt Catra es nicht mehr aus. Sie ballte ihre Hand zur Faust und wollte gegen Adoras Brust schlagen, doch Adora fing sie am Handgelenk ab. Erst die eine, dann die andere Hand. Catra versuchte sich loszumachen, doch Adora war stärker. Verzweifelte Tränen rannen über Catras Wangen und sie ließ den Kopf hängen. “Bitte sag doch irgendwas...”, flehte sie heiser. Statt einer Antwort spürte sie, wie Adora sie in eine feste Umarmung zog. Das Letzte, was Catra jetzt wollte. Sie wehrte sich, aber Adora ließ nicht los. Sie war so warm und vertraut, sodass Catra schließlich nachgab und ihren Kopf in Adoras Halsbeuge vergrub, ihren Tränen freien Lauf ließ. Schmerz und Schuld überkamen Catra wie eine Welle, als sich der Schleier der Eifersucht langsam zu lüften begann. Sie war dabei Rotz und Wasser zu heulen, als ihr ein seltsamer Geruch in die Nase stieg. Süßlich, aber doch… herb? Verwirrt kräuselte sie die Stirn. “Wo warst du?”, fragte sie zum hundertsten Mal, diesmal jedoch leise und echt. Adora seufzte. “Okay, ich denke, ich bin dir eine Antwort schuldig.” Sie zog Catra enger an sich. “Ja, ich bin zu Glimmer gefahren.” Adora spürte, wie Catras Körper sich unangenehm anspannte und hielt sie fester. ”Halt, warte, reg dich nicht auf. Ich habe ihr von unserem Streit erzählt und sie hat ziemlich gemeine Dinge über dich gesagt. Dinge, die ich nicht auf unserer Beziehung sitzen lassen wollte. Und dann hat sie es mir gesagt.” Sie löste sich leicht aus der Umarmung, um Catra in die Augen zu sehen. “Du hattest recht. Also bin ich zu Bow gefahren und habe bei ihm übernachtet.” Adora wartete auf eine Antwort von Catra, suchte in ihren Augen. Catra wusste nicht recht, was sie fühlte. Ob sie Adora glaubte. Aber was blieb ihr anderes übrig? “Okay.”, flüsterte sie schon fast. “Okay?”, wiederholte Adora, während sie ihre Stirn an Catras legte. Zum ersten Mal diesen Morgen umspielte ein leichtes Lächeln ihre Mundwinkel. Catra nickte erneut bestätigend und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

“Es... tut mir leid, was ich gestern gesagt habe...”, Brachte sie mit brüchiger Stimme hervor. “Dass ich dich verletzt habe...”

“Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich verletzt habe...” Vorsichtig strich Adora über Catras Wange, auf der sich Adoras Handabdruck in Form eines Blutergusses noch immer deutlich abzeichnete. 

Catra lachte leicht auf. “Vielleicht müssen wir einfach aufhören, uns gegenseitig zu verletzen, hm?” 

Adora zog sie zurück in die Umarmung. Und so standen sie da, im Hausflur ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung, gewillt, die Scherben des gestrigen Abends wieder zusammenzufügen.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich bereue nichts. Man schreie mich in den Kommentaren an.


End file.
